


We Don't Do That Here

by blue_assassin



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Cricket, Humour, Prank Wars, Violins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:41:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28969224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blue_assassin/pseuds/blue_assassin
Summary: The events leading up to what would be known as...THE GREAT PRANK WAR OF 1889
Comments: 8
Kudos: 4





	We Don't Do That Here

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AstraLowelle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstraLowelle/gifts).



> Big thanks to @AstraLowelle for some of the plot points in this fic! They really were wonderful XD

It was well known all throughout Weston College that Ceslock valued and prided himself in the tuning of his instruments; specifically his beloved violin. He kept it immaculately tuned at all times so that he could pick it up and play it at any time he liked, and for any audience (never let it be said he wasn't a bit of a show-off), and everyone knew that to touch the instrument meant death.

At least, they do now.

There was a time, however, when this wasn't so strict and well-known a rule. But the was before _that day_. One the day everything began, the prefects and their fags were sitting calmly and peacefully by the swan gazeebo. Violet sat crouched on a chair as Redmond posed for him (though whether the boy was actually drawing him or not was a mystery), Clayton and Cole stood off to the side chatting idly and commenting on the afternoon, and Cheslock entertained them all with his soft and elegant violin music. Edward seemed to be listening and watching with rapt attention, but Greenhill paid him little attention, and what he did was only to comment on how annoying the noise was when he was planning for his next cricket match. Of course, Cheslock simply scoffed, and replied with some snarky retort and continued on. That is, until Violet's pencil broke and he asked Cheslock to get him a new one.Unsurprisingly, Cheslock wasn't too appy to have to pause his music when he was in such a good flow -"Honestly, you really need to start bringing extras!"-but he did anyway, carefully putting the instrument back in it's case and hurrying off to the dorms.

Now Greenhill, seeing a glden opportunity, took this time to casually stride over to the case, open it up, and completely put every single string out of tune. Some were too tight, others so loose one might fear they would fall out! Bluewer frowned, asking if that was really such a good idea, and even Violet had a slight look of disaproval on his normally unperturbed face. But Greenhill shrugged, going back to what he had been doing just as Cheslock cam racing back wit Violet's new pencil.

The moment Cheslock opened his case, he knew something was wrong. He could see the strings in thier horrid state. 

With a growl, he whipped around to the others and asked in a deadly fierce voice, "Who the bloody _hell_ screwed with my violin strings?"

His enraged gaze scanned them all,a dn then fell on Greenhill, identifying him as the culprit in a second. With a roar of rage that everyone was sure could be hear across campus, Cheslock flew at Greenhill, taking his violin bow in his hand and smackinh him once, twice, three times, and again and again and again as he screamed enraged profanties that amde Redmond have to reach and cover poor Cole's ears. Now, Cheslock was not one to be known for necessarily virtuous language, but the curses he screamed as he continued his assault were the worst that had ever been sad on Weston College's grounds. It was truly a sight to behold.

Finally, with a crack, the bow split in two and, breating heavily, Cheslock hurled the pieces at Greenhill's hed before stomping off all in a fuss.

Now, you wold think that this would be then end of things. Cheslock returned his violin to it's original state of pristine tuning and there seemed that relative peace had been made...for a day or so, that is. The next afternoon, Edward and Greenhill were out at cricket practice, just minding their own buisness, when suddenly, there was an angry roar, and this time, it was Greenhill who marched up to Cheslock, Edward following helplessly behind him trying to calm the prefect down. He probably would have ended Cheslock right then and there if Redmond and Violet hadn't grabbed him.

Much to Green Lion house's chagrin, when they had gone to begin practice, they were met with a wide array of creative and...interesting insults carved into eacha dn every bat. Greenhill was furious and absolutely terrifying and anyone in their right state would have cowered in fear.

Cheslock, however, took a slightly diferent approach. He laughed, stuck out his tongue once at the prefect, and turned around, dashing away laughing as Greenhill broke free and charged after him.

And if, over the next week or so, someone put flour in the soap of the Blue Owl dormitories, or Redmond woke up with his hair dyed bright orange, well, that really was quite shocking, wasn't it?

**Author's Note:**

> So, there is another POV of this story written by the aforementioned AstraLowelle which y'alls can find [here!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28967631) Please read it as I think it's much better than mine XD


End file.
